The Little Sister
by TokyosPorcelainDoll
Summary: Ryu's acting in America has taken off but he's back in Japan for his movie debut. He brings someone back with him. Seems they fell in love bc of their movie. How will her brother take the news? Especially since he's Ryu's best friend. Ryu/OC Tohma/Mika
1. Chapter 1

A/N: SOOOO… I started this and then decided to go in a slightly different direction. Based more off of the mangas… I have not read Gravitation EX so it's NOT based off that… Set two years after the end of the mangas.

Chapter One

Tamaya Seguchi stared out the window of the private jet pensively. So many things were going on in her life. Her acting career was really taking off recently even though she'd been acting since she was sixteen. Judy Winchester had been visiting her art school when she'd seen her acting. She'd then explained that she knew Tamaya's brother, Tohma. She smiled a little at the thought of her brother. Tohma was fifteen years older than she was and he'd always taken care of her. He'd taken her in when she was five, when there was no one else to take her in. She felt bad that her niece was already a year old and she yet to meet her. The feeling tripled when she recalled her brother's last letter. He and Mika were expecting their second child! But nothing compared to the guilt she felt over her current situation.

She glanced at the other passengers. They were traveling to Japan for the debut of their movie, Muse. She'd been the leading lady of the film, and it had been a hit in America. Rumors were that the Japanese fans were eager for the film. It was the first movie she'd filmed with _him._ He'd been the main character. Judy was also a star in the movie. She, Judy, Judy's son Michael, Judy's manager Ark, and _he _were the passengers of the plane, along with her dog, Benjirou. _He _was the reason the Japanese fans were eager for the movie. They wanted their idol back. Who could blame them? He was just short of perfect.

Smilingly sadly, she looked back out the window. _He_ was the reason for her guilt. Was it wrong that she had fallen in love with him? She knew it was more than lust, she been on screen in racy scenes before. But… it was different with _him._ Was it wrong to fall in love with your co-worker? She looked down at her lap. Was it more wrong to fall in love with a man who was fourteen years older than she? And furthermore, was it completely wrong to fall in love with one's older brother's best friend?

Ryuichi Sakuma had captured her heart, and for all the guilt she felt, she could not bring herself to regret it. What she did regret was that she fell in love with a man that she had no romantic involvement… just a few racy scenes in a movie together. She heard someone sit in the seat next to her, but continued to stare out the window.

A stuffed pink bunny appeared in her view. "Is Maya sad?" A voice came from the bunny. "Kuma doesn't like it when Maya is sad!"

She smiled slightly and patted the bunny's head. "I'm not sad Kumagoro… I'm just thinking." Some thought it was odd when Ryuichi made his bunny talk, but she always found it sweet. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Ryu watching her.

"What are you thinking about so intensely, Maya? You seem almost sad." He asked.

"I just feel bad that I haven't been home to Japan to see Nozomi… She's a year old now, and she's never met her Aunt Maya. " She confessed partially.

Ryuichi grabbed her hand. "Tohma understands! You've been busy! But now you get to go back! Don't worry, Omi won't remember that you weren't around her first year of life!"

Tamaya looked down at their clasped hands. Her heart was pounding. She then looked up into his eyes. "I'm also worried about Tohma's reaction to some of our scenes in the movie… I mean, it might be awkward for him."

Ryu tilted his head to the side. "Awkward? How so?"

"You're his best friend, and I'm his younger sister. His much younger sister. Don't you think it will be weird for him to see us kiss on a big movie screen? To do more than that? I-I mean, we practically get naked together!" She rambled on.

"But we were acting! Tohma knows that!" He exclaimed and her heart fell. So then he hadn't felt anything… Of course he hadn't… after all, she was his best friend's sister. "And besides, if it was more than just acting, Tohma respects us both and he would let us be together if we really loved each other." He explained, showing a side he rarely showed.

Her heart pounded. Was he confessing his love for her? She licked her lips and looked up at him once more. His eyes were beautiful… soul piercing and truthful. Yet, at the same time, she couldn't really read him. Ryuichi was mystery. He seemed so childish and naïve, but in truth, he was extremely more intelligent than people realized. He just had the boyish charm and enjoyed being playful. That was why she loved him. He was so complex and interesting. He was extremely in tuned to other people and he seemed to sense their moods. She knew that he viewed her as a close friend… the two had spent an enormous amount of time together on and off the set the past year it took to film the movie. But did he love her as she loved him?

She turned her head in shame. Of course not, he was her friend and nothing more. She couldn't let him see her feelings or she would ruin their friendship. Her heart was breaking but she knew that it would be better this way. She pulled her hands back into her lap. It was then that Ryu brought his hand to her chin and made her look at him.

"Why are you hiding your face from me, Maya? You don't have to hide anything from me." He told her seriously.

Tamaya opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the pilot's voice over the speakers. "We're coming into Tokyo for landing. If you'll all fasten your seatbelts, we'll be arriving shortly. Thank you."

Ryuichi sat back in his seat and fastened his belt. Tamaya did the same. She didn't know whether to be thankful that intercom had gone off or to be frustrated. Was she ready to tell Ryu of her feelings? Would he return them? And as Ryu grabbed her hand, holding it and smiling, Tamaya's question multiplied. Ryu had always been overly affectionate with the people he considered friends. She'd seen him kiss her brother once. But could this be different? Could she be different than his other friends? Did he love her or was he just being a good friend? The question played over and over as the plane landed in Tokyo.

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed! Just typed that out in an hour! :D Hope to get the next chapter completed or at least partially completed tonight as well!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much to say! :P Starting this chapter off just like I said I would!

Chapter Two

As he stepped off the plane, Ryuichi watched as his young female friend ran across the pavement to embrace her brother. He knew she was anxious to see him. He was also anxious to see his friend. Two years was a long time! But then, he was filled with a small sense of dread. What if Tohma saw through him? What if Tohma knew his secret? He felt guilty. She was so young; it almost made him feel like a dirty old man. But he'd fallen for her. He'd fallen in love with his best friend's sister.

He slowed his pace, just so he could enjoy the smile that graced his beautiful Maya's face. He stopped in his tracks. His Maya? When had he begun to think of her that way? He hadn't even had any indication that she returned his feelings. In fact, she seemed more embarrassed by what they had done on set than intrigued like he was. He needed to get his feelings in check before he made a fool of himself.

Patting his chest pocket to make sure Kumagoro was safely tucked in, Ryuichi made his way smiling towards his friends. "Tohma!" He exclaimed hugging the other man. "I missed you, buddy!"

Tohma patted his back and smiled. "And I missed you, Ryu!" He then nodded his head to Tamaya. "Thank you for bringing my sister back to Japan! I guess she needed someone other than her elder brother to convince her to come home."

"But Tohma, she came back for you!" Ryuichi exclaimed. "You're her brother! She loved you and misses you!" He told the other man before he could stop himself. Sometimes his mouth just spouted things.

Tohma's eyebrows shot up in shock and he looked towards Tamaya. She smiled. "He's right… I'm moving back to Japan. I probably won't go back to America for awhile."

Ryu's eyes widened at this. She wasn't going back to America? This was more than he knew. He'd only meant to say that she'd come to visit for Tohma not because of the movie. He felt so sad now. America would be no fun without Maya… Especially if she wasn't there to protect him from Judy and Reiji! He shuddered. Those two always went overboard. And he loved Tamaya… what would he do in America without her?

He knew that they may never be more than friends but how would he ever find out if she was in another country? She was one of his best friends… His house would be so lonely if she wasn't there every day to visit. If she was staying in Japan then he would too for awhile!

"Ryu? Are you coming?" Tamaya asked holding out her hand for him to take.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Of course, Maya! We have our movie premiere, na no da!" She laughed as he pulled her behind him towards the car, where Tohma was waiting. "Tohma? Where's Shuichi? He'll be at the movie premiere right?"

Tohma smiled slightly. "Eiri and Mr. Shindou will be at the premiere."

Tamaya perked up. "Eiri will be there? I haven't seen him in so long! You say he's been well since he met Shindou, right?"

"Yes, he's been quite well, he hasn't been half as cold as he usually is." Tohma explained.

"You'll like Shuichi!" Ryu exclaimed. "He's my little buddy!"

"I'm sure I'll like anyone who can warm my best friend's cold heart. He changed so much after what happened." She looked down sadly.

Ryuichi watched as she looked down at her lap sadly. He'd forgotten that his Maya and Shuichi's writer had been friends. He didn't like seeing her sad. Forgetting that Tohma was also in the car, Ryu reached out his hand and tilted Tamaya's face to where he could see her. "Shuichi made him better, Maya! Don't be sad… he was in a bad place before, but your friend is back now."

She smiled and he felt the butterflies in his tummy. He liked it when she made him feel fluttery and sparkly. "Thank you, Ryu."

Tohma cleared his throat, and Ryu turned to his friend wide eyed. How embarrassing! Tohma would know his secret for sure! Tohma was really smart like that. "Isn't that right Tohma? Shuichi made him all better!"

"Ryu's right, Maya, Eiri is a lot more like his old self these days… although he can still be rather short and impatient sometimes." Tohma explained to his little sister.

Tamaya nodded and sat silently. Ryu could tell she was thinking about something, but he didn't know what. He did know that he wanted to kiss it better, just like a booboo on her finger. He fidgeted a little under Tohma's gaze. He knew what the other man was trying to do. He was trying to read him to figure out what was going on. Tohma always liked to know what was going on.

The rest of the ride was in silence as each rider was too caught up in their own thoughts to really talk to the others. Soon they arrived at Tohma's house. Both were going to get ready for the event there, and stay the night there afterwards. Tohma had a big house from what Ryuichi could remember. He was also certain that Maya had her own bedroom at her brother's house.

"Mika and Nozomi are waiting for us inside." Tohma said as he stepped out of the car.

Tamaya hopped out quickly. It was no secret that she was ready to meet her niece. Ryu was excited as well. She was really cute in the pictures Tohma had sent. The door to the house opened and revealed Mika holding a tiny girl version of Tohma. He smiled as he took his daughter from his wife and then turned to Tamaya and Ryuichi. "I would like to introduce you to Nozomi Seguchi." He then looked to the small child tucked against his side. "Say hello, Omi." She looked at them for two seconds before burying her head into Tohma's neck. He chuckled slightly. "She's shy; you'll have to forgive her."

Ryuichi and Tamaya followed the couple into their house. Both realized great changes in the house that had come along with the birth of Nozomi. There were toys everywhere and a lot of safety gates. There was also a play pen in the main sitting area. Mika and Tohma had fully transcended to parents.

"We should all get ready soon. We'll need to leave her by six." Mika said as she checked her watch. "The sitter will be here at five forty-five."

Tohma nodded his head. "Yes, you two will most like want to coordinate your clothing, seeing as how you're the main characters."

Ryuichi smiled and nodded also. "You're right Tohma!" He then grabbed Maya's hand. "Come on! You can help me pick out my outfit and then we'll pick yours out to match!" He then dragged her up the stairs. This was perfect! He'd get to be alone with her a little while before the show!

"Ryu slow down!" She exclaimed laughing. Ryu noticed how they sparkled. She was a very sparkly person. That's what he loved about her. She looked a lot like Tohma but she was prettier. Her blonde hair was long and shiny. Her green eyes were big and expressive. She had the perfect kissable mouth. To him, she was perfect, and he didn't care what anyone else said.

He entered her room, and laid his suitcase on the floor as she laid hers on the bed. She then flopped down beside it as he began to open his suitcase. "Ryu? Do you think they'll want us to kiss on stage, like they did at the American premiere?"

His head perked up. He hadn't thought about that. "Probably Maya! We won the best kiss award!" He then looked at her. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"Won't it be awkward to kiss on stage with Tohma right there in the front row?"

Ryu's brow furrowed. That would be a little difficult. Every time he kissed Maya and enjoyed it, he felt as if he was betraying his best friend. "Tohma knows it's acting and so do we… It shouldn't be that bad!" She sat up on the bed and looked at him. The sight of her on the bed watching him made his heart jump.

Tamaya stood from the bed and knelt down across him near the suitcase. "So… what kind of look are we going for?" She pulled out a black shirt. "Dark and mysterious?" She then pulled out a white shirt. "Sweet and innocent?" As she pulled out a black mesh shirt, her eyebrows shot up. "Or sexy and naughty?" She leaned over the suitcase. "What will it be Mr. Star?"

He couldn't help it. It was as if she were presenting herself to him. Asking for him to kiss her. She was too irresistible leaning across the suitcase like that. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her gasp against his lips, but then she relaxed into the kiss. He then pulled back and looked down into her eyes. They were filled with questions. "Ryu?" She asked softly.

Ryuichi sat up straighter. He shouldn't have given into what he'd been feeling. "I-I'm sorry, Maya." He whispered.

"Why?" He looked up to find her watching him. "Why did you kiss me? And why are you sorry about it now?" She then looked down. "Did you not enjoy kissing me?"

His eyes widened and he scrambled over to her side. He cupped her face in both of his hands. "Maya, I always enjoy kissing you!" He exclaimed and then clamped his mouth shut as her eyes widened. "I-I mean… what I m-meant was-" But he was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

When she pulled back she looked at him shyly. "I like kissing you too, Ryu."

He felt as if someone had stolen his breath. Why couldn't he breathe? She liked kissing him too! Did that mean she loved him too? Did he dare to ask? He looked down at her open face. He didn't know if she loved him, but there was something there. He gathered her in his arms, and kissed her with all he had. Her arms went around his neck, allowing him to pull her closer. But nothing was close enough.

Ryu pulled back and looked into her. "Maya, I-" He stopped at the sound of footsteps.

Both sprung away from one another as the steps grew closer. Tohma poked his head into the open doorway. "Have you two decided on what you're wearing yet?"

"Um, not yet Tohma!" Tamaya told her brother. "We're trying to decided what direction we want to go in. What do you think we should do?"

He tilted his head to look at the clothes that she had taken out of the suitcase. "Definitely not white, we're going to eat afterwards and I wouldn't want Ryu to ruin his clothes." He looked at the other items. "No mesh either… I'd rather not see you in mesh." He joked. "The black would be nice. It's elegant and sophisticated while also being fun."

Ryu watched as the siblings interacted with one another. His heart pounded. He'd almost told her that he loved her. But then Tohma interrupted. He watched as Tamaya nodded and then stood up to go to her suitcase. She pulled out a long black dress. "This would match well wouldn't it?"

"Oh yes definitely. Don't you think so Ryuichi?" Tohma asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! That's great! Well, I guess we'd better get dressed!" He exclaimed grabbing up the clothes they had picked for him and making his way to the bedroom door with Tohma.

"Tohma, I'll need Mika to do my hair." Tamaya told her brother.

Tohma nodded. "Of course, I'll send her up here in a few minutes." He then stepped out of the room.

Ryuichi looked back at her and smiled. She returned his smile and then shooed him out. He shut the door behind him and walked to his room. Once he was dressed he made his way to the sitting room and waited on the women with Tohma and Nozomi. He sat there thinking. Was telling her he loved her a good idea? What if she didn't love him back? But what if she did? How would she know it was ok to tell him if he didn't tell her first?

"Well, here she is, gentlemen!" Mika exclaimed from the top of the stairs. "Ms. Tamaya Seguchi, dramatic film award winner, and walking beauty!"

Tamaya made her way down in a long black halter dress that hugged her curves and had slits on each about mid-thigh high. Ryuichi breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded. He knew they would look awesome on stage… He knew they would look the perfect couple. But would she be willing to be part of a couple with him? Did she love him? He was determined to find out. He promised himself by the end of the night he would tell her he loved her and find out how she felt.

A/N: I know already kissing in the second chapter…. But remember they've been fighting their feelings for awhile. ANYWAYS! Please review! :D


End file.
